Beautiful dreamer
by XoexoBlack
Summary: Before the change, Seth Clearwater had a happy life. Especially because he had a girl he loved. Loved. Two years later, she's moved on to a new man, but is he good for her? Seth/OC Rated M for adult stuff. Oh, and abuse and things like that.
1. Sweet dreames were made of this

_**I need to stop my creativity. I'm killing my other readers by having about fifteen stories. XDDD But this one is just to good. It kept me up until three AM thinking of the story. I had to do it or my brain would explode. Plus, the fact that I can't stop listening to Jesse McCartney's "Why don;'t you kiss her" I like the song and I play guitar, so I'm learning it. Oh, I also play piano, I'm a wicked singer *ALL STATE CHORUS BABEE!* And I'm taking drum lessons from my mom. She can play drums *She was in a Christan rock band, they ruled*, guitar *She taught me* Ohbo *Or however you spell that...*, piano, flute, clarinet, aco--ANYTHING YOU CAN THINK OF! She gave me singing lessons too. I love her. Unlike other kids, I MAKE my mother come sit with me at the movies. XDDDD Oh, and, I like to do dreams in third person, while actual stories are in first. It makes me happy.**_

**Chapter one: Sweet dreams were made of this**

_"Seth!" A red haired, fourteen year old girl shouted from outside the Clearwater's house. "Open the door! I have to tell you something!" She called. The girl couldn't get rid of how jittery she was. She was bouncing, smiling, and squealing, occasionally. She had something very important to tell the boy who must be Seth Clearwater. The girl started to knock--Er- bang-- on the door again. On about the fifteenth knock, the door opened and she hit air._

_The girl looked up, smiling, but, the smile soon faded, seeing the boy she was to believe was her Seth. The girl was more then positive this wasn't her Seth. Her Seth had long, beautiful dark hair. Her Seth had smiling, bright brown eyes. Her Seth looked warm and inviting. This boy wasn't her Seth. This boy had short hair, too short for the girl's likings. This boy's eyes were dark, and they seemed to flame as they looked down upon the frightened girl. Yes, she was very frightened from the cold glare she was getting from this boy._

_She had seen the boy before, the girl thought. But he had never been to Her Seth's house. The boy whom she thought this was, was Mr. Sam Uley. A boy that her and Her Seth would laugh about and make funny faces at when he wasn't looking. Her and Her Seth, just last week, were sitting in the girls room, thinking of reasons why Mr. Sam Uley acted the way he did. They would laugh, occasionally hit each other when it was something irrational, and at one point, the girl cried at the joke Her Seth had made._

_Now, the girl was back into reality. She looked up at the boy standing in her best friends house. The girl tried to think of reasons why this would happen, and in the middle of that, she realized she had been staring for over a minute now. _Maybe he's just having a bad day....That's why he's looking at me like that...._The girl thought. She opened her mouth to greet him, but the boy spoke up. "Go home, Riley." He commanded to the girl who must be Riley. The boy took Riley be surprise. His voice was different from Her Seth. He was a lot different. _

_The three words that the boy said explained a hours worth of questions. The boy was about to close the door on a frozen Riley, but suddenly, she reacted. "Wait!" She called, her voice was cracked and broken from the tears which this boy Riley didn't even know had told her._

_The boy flipped around, his eyes were enraged. "What?!" He growled._

_Riley sniffed, then brought her hand down to the charm bracelet that Her Seth had made for her in second grade. Riley had to have her mother add extra chin links to it since then, but it was still perfect. She un-clasped the small metal hook, and unwound it from her small wrist. Riley held it up. "If you see Seth," She started. "Tell him he can have this back!" She shouted. Riley threw the bracelet at the boy, then turned to run off, her red curls bouncing behind her._

_She kept running until she was ta her house, tears were now getting to her clothes. Riley ran inside then up to her room, ignoring her mother welcoming her, then asking what happened. Riley slammed her door shut and jumped on her bed. She cried into her pillow,fighting the other urges she got. She saw this as a sign, really. A sign that she shouldn't love Her Seth. Riley had ran all the way to Her Seth's house to tell him how she felt and to hope he felt the same way about her. _

_Of course, ever since she had been born, Riley was the most unluckiest girl she had ever known. Opposed to Her Seth, who had never broken a bone, never had the chicken pox, even though his mother had left him in a room with Riley when she was young and had the pox, and had never been stung by anything. The worst that had ever happened was getting bit by a small spider when he was eight._

_Riley hit herself, trying to stop her from thinking about Her Seth, but it was all she could do. There was nothing better in her life then the sweet sound of Seth when he would sing to her when Riley had nightmares, nothing better then the feel of his warm skin, nothing better his scent, nothing better then the way he tasted when they kissed, only small ones that friends share, though. Riley moaned out as more tears escaped. "Nothing better then him!" She called out._

_Riley screamed and cried and kicked in her bed, trying to wake up from her horrible nightmare so Seth would sing to her. She wanted it all to be over. It wasn't a dream anymore, she was starting to feel unimaginable pain from the simple sentence The Boy had said. Riley cried harder, finally finding out it wasn't the worst dream she had ever had, no, this was the worst day of her eternal existence! The pain she felt, the memories that seemed meaningless, everything that had ever happened from second grade to right now seemed like a stupid waste of time!_

_Now, the girl laid in her bed, while across the block, a boy was doing exactly the same. He cried about his lost love, about how he would never be able to see her again because of a family curse, about how he could never hold her close, ever again. Finally, the boy cried himself to sleep._

_------_

_"He loves me! He loves me not...He loves me! He loves me not..." A red haired, seven year old girl picked at the small daisy which she held in her hand. Seth watched from behind his tree, looking at the pretty girl whom had been in his class for a year now. During that year, Seth had watched her, been enchanted by her wisdom and beauty. Seth wanted nothing more then to be the boy that the girl was picking off daisy petals for. Suddenly, the girl shot up. "He loves me!" She exclaimed._

_Seth walked out from behind his tree. "Who loves you?" He asked. The girl gasped and turned, blushing a deep red from embarrassment. Seth smiled wide. "Don't worry!" He jabbed his thumb to his small chest. "You can trust me! I'm one of the most trustful people here!" He told her._

_The girl giggled. "Oh yeah?" She asked._

_"Yeah!"_

_The girl walked over to him. "I'm still not gonna tell'ya!" She giggled again._

_Seth slumped over, a surprised, yet funny look on his tiny face. "What?! That's not cool!" He told her._

_The girl giggled louder. "Are you cool?" She asked._

_Seth smiled. "Of course I am!"_

_The girl walked in front of him. She took in a deep breath. "Constipated Over-rated Out of style Loser!" She sang._

_Seth gasped. "You take that back!"_

_"Never!"_

_Seth sniffed, crossing his arms and turning. "Jerk," He mumbled._

_"Junior Educated Rich Kid!" She called out._

_Seth turned to her. "Stop it!"_

_The girl leaned in. "Make me." She suddenly pushed back on him, making Seth take a step back. "Tag!" She called. The girl began to run around the play area. Seth, shocked and slightly disoriented, shook his head, then took off after her._

_They both laughed, running free with no one around. Finally, Seth jumped up and caught her, making them both land on the ground. After a minute of laughing, the girl smiled at Seth. "I'm Riley." She told him._

_Seth laughed. "Isn't that a boy's name?!"_

_Riley pushed him. "Shut up!" She shouted._

_Seth pushed her back. "I'm Seth."_

_Riley smirked. "Isn't that a pedophiles name?" She asked._

_"A what?" Seth asked, confused._

_Riley shook her head. "Nothing."_

_----_

_The boy, Seth, shot up in his bed. He looked around. Sam and the others were there. They all wanted to say the same thing, but no one knew how. Sam opened his mouth to try, but quickly closed it. Finally, one of them, Paul, Seth thought, took a closer look at Seth. "Dude," He exclaimed. "Were you crying?!" He began to laugh a bit._

_Seth narrowed his eyes, then got up. He escaped his room and walked down the steps. Leah, his sister, was sitting down there, watching something on TV. She turned her head once, then had to do a double take. "What's wrong with you?" She asked._

_"Fuck off." Seth replied, moving to the door._

_Leah stared at her brother. He had never used that kind of language. He had heard it from his friends, but had never said anything._

_Seth opened the door and walked outside. He remembered how Sam had said it was dangerous to be away from him, but Seth didn't care. He shoved his hands into his pockets and started down the sidewalk. Seth had only taken eight steps when he head his door opening and closing behind him. What did it matter? What could Sam possibly do to stop him? With that logic, Seth kept walking, heading for the beach that he and Riley always went to._

_Riley..._

_Seth stopped suddenly. He stared ahead of him, not moving from his position. Sam soon entered his vision, an enraged expression on his face. "Seth!" He said, trying to snap him out of his trance._

_Seth kept staring, looking ahead, past Sam, towards the trees that him and Riley had climbed one day. She had fell and broke her wrist and Seth didn't leave her side until she had the cast removed. He had a natural instinct to protect Riley. No matter what. Like the time she got really sick and they had to go to the hospital, Seth had slept there the whole week she was in bed. Or like the time Riley was at school and a few guys were calling her a slut and other things like that. Seth had punched the "Leader" in the face._

_All the memories that he now had to forget, to pretend that they never happened, to try to deny that he wasn't completely in love with Riley was lying to himself and her. _

_Seth's whole world seemed to collapse around him. All his thoughts were screaming at him. Seth knew why he felt this way, and it was one of the worst things in the world. It didn't matter, though. Even if Seth hadn't been cursed and turned into a giant wolf, he could never be able to have Riley back. Last week, while they were in her room, laughing and making fun of people whom they didn't particularly enjoy to be around, Riley had left the room to get them something to drink._

_While she was gone, Seth snooped around, finding a small, black and pink journal hidden in the corner of Riley's bed. Seth knew it was wrong, but he still looked through it, finding something about how Riley hated their friend, Madison. Seth was a bit shocked, but kept looking, finally finding the latest entry._

_----_

_Dear Diary,_

_It's final. I will tell Seth how I feel. Ever since we first met, I've wanted to, but I'm just suck an idiot, I thought he would never feel the same. Not that I think he will now, it's just that...I don't know. It's just, I'll never have a realy chance if I never try. Why the sudden change in feeling? I was listening to Amy's iPod the other day and this love song came on. I guess, it just spoke to me. I guess, I'm just in need of something like that. Something to tell me what to do, really. Like I said, I'm an idiot. I don't really know what exactly I'm going to s--_

_"Seth!" Seth jumped a little and closed the journal. "Dude! Not cool!" Riley exclaimed._

_Seth scratched his head. "You know me. Bad things happen when you leave me alone."_

_Riley put her hands on her hips. "Haven't you ever heard it was rude to go threw peoples stuff?" She asked, handing Seth a Pepsi can._

_Seth shrugged as Riley laid back down next to him. "So...You hate Madison?" He asked._

_Riley hit him with a pillow. "Don't look through my stuff!" She paused, settling down. "But yes. That skank can burn in hell, for all I care."_

_Seth gasped. He covered her mouth. "Bad bi-polar little girl! Language like that is meant for big people!" Hew told her, noting how everyone in Riley's family was pretty sure she had bi-polar disorder._

_Riley smacked his hand away. "Fuck off!" _

_----_

_Seth shook his head a little, feeling the soft bed beneath him. He rubbed his head slightly, only to feel the wrath of Leah's hand smack his across his face. "Don't ever talk to me like that again!"_

_Seth's eyes flew open and he shot up, seeing he was back in his room with Sam and everyone else back. Again. "What happened?" He asked._

_Jacob took a bite of an apple, which he probably stole from Seth's kitchen. "You like...Passed out. Or something..."_

_Leah poked the side of Seth's head. "i think he's going insane, since he can't hang out with his little friend, Riley, anymore."_

_The sound of her name made Seth collapse inside of his mind again. His head feel forward and was caught by his hands. He moaned quietly. People began to move around his, trying to find out what the problem was, even through it was very clear._

_Riley..._

The red haired, sixteen year old slowly opened her eyes. She saw the bare, tan chest of her lover and she scooted closer. A warm hand landed on her back. "Morning." Riley said quietly.

"Morning."

Riley's eyes flipped open and she took in her breath to find out that she wasn't in bed with Her Seth--Or even the boy-- after all. She knew who it was, though. Riley scooted even closer, feeling her bare body become cold at the thought.

_**Hello my darlings, did you miss me? Most of you probably don't read my other work, so no. But anyways, no, Seth did not imprint on her. Why? Because I refuse to make an imprint story. Yes. I do know that I've made on before, and you know what? It sucked. Majorly. But back on subject, the whole thing is a dream. Yeah, I know that there's some Seth POV in there, well Seth was dreaming too! Also, there was a dream inside a dream, yeah, Seth dreamt about a dream he had. Just dea;l with it. Now, a banner will soon be up at Chocoxocupcake dot webs dot com. Might as well go there now, just check out what else I got...**_


	2. A dream is a wish your heart makes

_**Okay, one reader...Guess that works...Oki Doki, my best friends were reading my story, and first, Mikey was like, "WHY HAVEN'T YOU PUT ME IN A STORY?!" Then he started crying. Second, my other best friend, Amber, was like, "UH, I'M SO MUCH COOLER THEN MIKEY!" So I had to put them both in. Here you go, wish me luck in re-creating the giant five year old *Amber* and the fag *Mikey*. P.S. I just noticed that in every story I have, I have never put a little disclaimer. Oh well, you should know I'm not Stephenie Myer.**_

**Chapter two: A dream is a wish your heart makes**

**Seth's POV**

"Why are you bringing me here?" I asked as Paul pulled into the parking lot of The Factory. We were at the south entrance, so we were either Ice Skating, or Skateboarding. I don't know anyone in this car who can do either.

Paul laughed. "Because Collin thinks he can skate. We're gonna watch him hurt himself!" He said enthusiastically.

Collin kicked the back of Paul's seat. "Just wait! There's gonna be, like, fifty girls watching! And when I totally slay you, their gonna see!" He called, gripping on to the board that would soon be stained with blood.

Paul rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I doubt any girls will be here." He got out of the car and shut the door, walking up to giant building.

Collin hurried to follow him, tripping over his shoe laces as he exited. I was the last to walk in. I honestly didn't want to be at some over-size sidewalk that happens to be built M.C. Usher style. As I pushed the doors open, a cool breeze caught me. Like I said, either Ice Skating, or skateboarding.

I finally caught up to Paul and Collin, waiting at the second door to get back outside. It was fenced off so people couldn't just walk up to it. Paul smirked at Collin. "Okay, we're here. Why don't you go on in."

Collin nervously pushed the door open and walked out. The place was huge and seemed to stretch for about a mile. I guess I might have denied this place it's full credibility.

By the looks of it, no one was there. All that I saw was a small bag on one of the benches, though, someone probably just left it there. But by the sound, you would think eighty people were there. While Collin and Paul fought about his, "Skills", I walked down the large section, searching for the source of the noise.

At the very end, there were two girls sitting on a bench. One had bleach blond hair and was holding a black skateboard with the word "Zero" written in pink vertically. The other girl had bright red hair, her board was under her feet, being rocked back and forth as the girl swayed. Both of them were calling various cheers towards a large ramp.

"You can do it!" The blond called.

The red haired girl stood up, being careful to step off the board. She cupped her moth and shouted, "Come on, Mikey! If you can fuck Zane up the ass, you can take this vert ramp! It's nothing!"

My eyes went wide as the girl continued to yell things that increased my vocabulary. I had only met one girl who would've ever thought of shouting that. But it couldn't be--I shook my head and closed my eyes, fighting back the thoughts of her.

Suddenly, a boy, about my age, appeared. "Easy for you to say, bitch!" He called the the redhead. "Why don't you try it!"

The girl stood back up and shrugged. She grabbed the skateboard and walked over to where the boy was. I began moving again, trying to get a better view. I finally made it to the bench next to the girls'. I could see that the one moving the the boy had a tight, white tank top with a pink and black zebra stripped hoddie on and a pair of light jeans with several rips. By the grey color to her converse, they were probably worn out enough to actually move your ankles in.

She gave the boy a hug, then walked to the opposite side of the ramp. She put her skateboard down and took a deep breath. "What'cha lookin' at?" I jumped at the sound of the blond girl so close. I turned to look at her. She was now sitting right next to me, kicking her legs back and forth. She smiled. "I asked you what you were lookin' at. Are you gonna answer?"

I raised my eyebrows at her. "Do I have a choice?"

She pretended to think about it. "Hm, nope."

I turned back to the girl who was now skating circles around the boy. Literally. "Stop stalling!" He shouted at her.

"Well, I guess I'm looking at your friends." I told her.

"Well then," She held out her hand. "I'm Amber. The boy down there is Mikey, and yeah, he really is gay so don't ask. Then, the girl about to kick his ass," She laughed. "Is Riley."

I sucked in a sharp breath as I continued to watch. No. This wasn't the Riley I had ever known. My Riley had wavy red hair, she liked to skip around in skirts and giggle about how funny I would look. This girl had red hair, but it was curled into two sections with her bangs swept to one side. This girl had dark eye make-up and was speeding towards the vertical lift that My Riley would have been deathly afraid of.

Suddenly, the blond girl, Amber, leaned forward. "Riley! Better make this count! A hot guy's watchin'ya!" She shouted.

Of course, that just made it worse.

First, the girl laughed then turned to see the, "Hot guy" She then got a blank look on her face as she stared at me. The boy, Mikey, suddenly look terrified. "Riley!" He shouted, snapping her out of the stare. Riley looked back ahead of her and got freaked out herself as the ramp was now much closer then it was. The way she zoned out obviously caused some confusion as she tried to stop herself, only to end up failing and falling right off the middle of the up-lift.

Both Amber and Mikey rushed down to help her. I, on the other hand, walked right away, not looking back. While walking, I heard, "Oh yeah, just walk away!" From behind me as Amber was obviously angry I didn;t help.

I got back to the spot that I had left Collin and Paul to see neither of them was on the actual ramps yet. Paul stood up. "Dude, where've you been?" He asked.

I brushed past him. "Doesn't matter. Let's go."

He whined. "But Collin's body is still intact!"

I turned around and growled at him. "Let's. Go." I said slowly.

Paul honestly look scared as I said it, he blinked a few times, then turned to Collin. "Come on, we're going." Collin stood up and began walking with no hesitation. I turned and walked towards the exit, roughly pushing the first door open.

While I walked away, fast footsteps could be heard from behind us. "Uh, Seth?" Collin said quietly. "There's some girl behind us. I think she wants to talk to you."

I groaned, not feeling like explaining anything to that Amber girl. "Yeah, she does want to talk to him."

I froze.

I swallowed to hold back what I really wanted to say and stayed looking ahead. "Yeah, well I don't feel like talking to anyone." I started to walk again.

"What the hell, Seth?!" Riley's voice was right next to me in a second. "You got some sort of problem?!" I turned to face her, trying to put on an angry look. I opened my mouth to talk, but then quickly closed it. The smell of heavy make-up was unbearable, I didn't need to taste it, too.

I finally opened my mouth back off. "Why don't you try going easy on the cover up." I told her.

Bad idea.

Pain flipped across her perfect face as she tried to steady her breathing. She blinked slowly, then opened her eyes, ready to retaliate with something much worse. I knew what she was capable of doing.

The silence was broken when the doors behind us flew open. Our head snapped in that direction. I didn't really care. It was just some guy I had recognized from school. Shawn, was his name, I think.

Riley on the other hand cared a lot about it.

Her whole body began to shake and her breathing picked up. I could even begin to hear her heartbeat.

Shawn walked right up to us. "What the fuck, Riley?!" He asked, suddenly outraged. "Who's this?!" He asked, pointing at me.

Riley shook her head. "He's nobody." She whispered.

He grabbed her arm roughly. "Get your ass outside! We're going home!"

Both her friends just moved aside so the the man could drag her out. My hands began to shake from the rage I felt. One of those hands decided to be a hero and grab Shawn's shoulder. He released Riley and flipped around to face me. "You can't just treat her like that!" I told him.

He smirked. "Who's gonna stop me? You?!" Shawn began to laugh as he removed my hand from him.

I ripped my hand away from him. "Yeah, I am." I cocked my released hand back and swung it forward, successfully hitting Shawn's eye. He stumbled back as Paul suddenly moved forward and grabbed me.

"What the fuck are you thinking?!" He whispered. "You can't hit a human?! Sam's gonna kill you," He told me.

I pushed Paul off. "I don't care."

"What's your problem?!"

My head snapped to where Shawn was to see Riley rubbing his shoulder as she yelled at me. My eyes went wide. "What do you mean?!"

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see a few workers examining the situation, one had a walkie talkie up to his mouth, probably calling someone to break up the fight. "What do I mean?!" Riley got my attention back. "I mean, you just hit my boyfriend, dumbass!"

"_He's_ your boyfriend?! You sure can pick them," I shook my head.

Riley left Shawn and walked right up to me. "Yep, I have to have bad taste to have ever loved you." My heart skipped a beat and I stared at her. She breathed deep, and stared right back for a few seconds. Then, she turned away and walked back to Shawn. "Let's go." She said quietly.

I could feel every bit of my heart break as she walked away with him. No, this wasn't My Riley. My Riley was gone.

_***Sniff* POOR SETH!**_

_**Seth: YOU'RE THE ONE WHO MADE IT HAPPEN!**_

_**Riley: YOU'RE BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!**_

_**SHUT UP! Now, yes, Amber and Mikey are gonna be big characters. Yes, I do plan on having more gayness in it now. Yes, Shawn was the guy Riley screwed in the last chapter. No, I won't hurt Seth TOO much more.**_

_**Riley: http://www dot polyvore dot com/riley/set?id=11463603**_

_**Amber: http://www dot polyvore dot com/luv_ya_amber/set?id=11961100**_

_**Mikey: http://www dot polyvore dot com/there_mikey_gosh/set?id=12068102**_

_**An update to the Mikey set, his hair is green now, not purple. He likes to change it.**_


	3. I must be dreaming

_**This one is dedicated to the wonderful person who gave me the idea of CLASSIFIED INFORMATION becoming a fag. It won't be classified by the end of this chapter, though. I would write the name of this wonderful person, but I can only remember the first word. I apologize. WAIT! Lemme go look it up. NO SKILLET! I'M LOOKING FOR SOMETHING. Skillet rules. KAZE ARASHI FARRELL! Thank you to Kaze Arashi Farrell.**_

**Chapter three: I must be dreaming...**

Seth's POV

My stare hadn't been broken from the moment we entered the car. My eyes had only been in front of me, gazing out the window, confused. It wasn't possible. That guy looked like he had _terrified _Riley, then she gets mad when I try to help? My whole world was slowly becoming hazzy and twisted.

Finally, after thirty mintes of thinking, Paul pratically slapped me. "Dammit Seth! Get out of the car already!"

I shook my head and slowly got up. We were at Emily's, hm, I didn't even notice we were at La Push. Collin was already at the door and Paul was close. I slammed the car door behind me as I jogged to catch up with them.

As I entered the doorway, there was a loud laughing noise. I looked to see that Leah was doubled over, lying sideways on Emily's couch, laughing her fat ass off. Jacob was on the oposite couch, his hands covering his face. His elbows rested on his knees, making him look all over depressed. Emily was on his side, patting his back and comforting him, while Embry was on his other side, saying something I couldn't hear over obnoxious Leah.

Jared, Quil, Brady, and Sam were all glaring at Leah. I walked over to them, making my pressence known. "Uh, what's, um...What's going on?" I asked awkwardly.

Leah's laughter was fading enough so she could finally breathe again, she pulled on my arm so I would go closer to her. "Okay, okay, I think I'm good." She panted. "Well," She stopped to giggle. "Like, five minutes ago, Jacob came over. He, he," She took deep breaths. "He told us, that he had imprinted."

I smiled. "Congratulations," I told him.

Jacob groaned into his hands.

"Wait, wait, you didn't let me finish!" Leah continued in her loopy way. I had to wonder what was so freaking hilarious. "When we aked on who, Jacob said he didn't know. He saw," She giggled. "_That person_ driving in a car, and he didn't know where they were going. So, we asked what _they,_" She laughed again. "Looked like! Then, then," Leah pulled my closer, she brought my head down so she could whisper in my ear. "He said, that," She paused. "Okay, okay, Jacob Black, Imprinted, ON A GUY!" Leah yelled. She pushed me and went back to laughing.

I sighed. "Okay, just wondering, are you drunk?" I asked.

Leah couldn't stop laughing to answer.

I shrugged and looked back to Jacob, who was still morning over his gayness. "I don't care if you imprinted on a guy. What'd he look like, maybe we can find him." I said.

Everyone stared at me for a second, then looked to Jacob. He was frowning. "Well, he had black hair...A lip ring," Faces were made. Not many people had peircings and tatoos here. "He was riding with two girls...One with blond ahir, the other with red...And they were heading towards Forks..." He said, trying to remember more.

I blinked a few times. "By chance, was he wearing a purple hoodie?" I asked.

Jacob's head snapped up. "Yeah, he was! Ho did you...?"

I sdighed, then dropped my head. "Uhg...You imprinted on a guy named Mikey. He likes skateboarding. His best friends are Amber and...Riley."

Ge frowned. "Your Riley?"

I nodded.

Jacob couldn't hide the eximent in his eyes even though everyone else was hating themselves over this. Yeah, they should. It was kinda their fault my life is the worst thing to ever happen because I lost the one girl I would ever love because they told me I couldn't. I smiled and waved it off. "Doesn't matter. She's got a boyfriend anyway. Maybe I should get over it, too."

With that, everyone was even more depressed. "Guys, if anyone should be sad, it'd be me. I'm fine. It's Okay," I said slowly.

Riley's POV

"Did you see that guy there?! HOLY SHIT! He was HOT!" Mikey yelled for the eighteth time.

Amber slapped him. "Dude, this is, like, the only time we can see Riley! We shouldn't be talking about you and your faggy ways!" She paused. "Wer should be talking about Seth."

I kept my back turned to them as we sat on the grass, all criss-crossed like in preschool. I didn't want to talk about Seth. I'd rather talk about the boy that Mikey saw an fell in love with at the park while we were driving. I don't care about Seth anymore. It's not my fault if he still loves me. I love Sh--

I couldn't say it. Or think it. It was impossible. I _didn't_ love Shawn. I occastionally said otherwise so I wasn't kicked out of the house or hit again.

The reason I didn't love him. Abuse boyfriends don't deserve it.

"Guys," I said, talking for the first time. "I've moved on." I turned around and smiled. "Why don't'ya tell us about this guy, Mikey?" His face lit up as he began to discribe him.

Riley crossed her arms and started at the blue flames. It was night. Around midnight. Riley looked on her pink Razor phone. 12:57. Everynight she came out here, well, unless Shawn had talked her into sex. Which commonly happened, for some reason unknown. It's not like she could say no. If she did, she'd have to use_ more_ make-up. Amber was already on to her, she couldn't go over-board anymore. Even Seth had noticed!

_Let's just stop,_

_drop everything,_

_(forget each other's names) forget each other's names,_

_And just walk away._

Riley shook her head, not in the mood for a love song, but every thought of Seth brought as new line.

_Turn around and head in different directions,_

_Like we never, it's like we never knew each other at all._

_We said what we feel, then we stop ourselves,_

_And just walk away._

_Never looking back,_

_Loving every second of it,_

_we just walk away._

Tears began to form in her eyes. The thought of him made her skin tingle from where they used to hug. Made her world stop and make her remember him. It was horrible. She didn't want to think about him. She would never be able to love him. Her parents were murdered so she had to stay with Shawn so she had a place to live.

_This is probably the best,_

_not to mention the worst idea,_

_that I have ever had._

_Ignoring what we've felt,_

_Overlooking what we've done,_

_No awkward silences, no hiding any truths_

_Ignoring what we've felt,_

_Overlooking what we've done,_

_What do you say?_

_This is probably the best,_

_not to mention the worst idea,_

_that I have ever had._

_We say what we feel,_

_Then we stop ourselves,_

_And just walk away._

_Never looking back,_

_Loving every second of it,_

_We just walk away._

_Let's just stop,_

_Drop everything,_

_Forget each other's names,_

_Can we please just walk away?_

_It could be...It could be..._

_Like we never knew each other at all._

_Answer me!_

_All egos aside, what do you say?_

_All egos aside, what do you say?_

_Ignoring what we've felt,_

_Overlooking what we've done,_

_No awkward silences, no hiding any truths_

_Ignoring what we've felt,_

_Overlooking what we've done,_

_What do you say?_

_We say what we feel,_

_Then we stop ourselves,_

_And just walk away._

_Never looking back,_

_Loving every second of it,_

_We just walk away._

Seth's POV

It was hard, to keep my balance on the tree while watching her cry like that. She used to ever cry. She used ot be happy. She used to be _mine_. She used to love me like I loved her. But she moved on. I didn't. I still had dreams of her beauty. I still cried sometimes because of how much I missed her. I used to play our favorite songs and pretend she was there with me. Even after two years, I couldn't forget her. Everyday I had to hit myself for thinking too much.

Right now, I wanted to kill myself. Why was I blaming tha pack? This was my fault. I did this.

Riley & Seth POV

I hated myself.

_**God, sorry for the wait. I feel bad. But I've been really busy. I had taken lessons on how to screamo scream * I CAN OLI SYKES SCREAM! YAY!* and me and my friend are forming a band now. I'm the singer/*MAYBE*guitarist *If we can't find one. I can't multitask that good but I can do both alone* and my friend Tommy *TOMMEH! Inside joke* is the drummer. Our friend might wanna join, but then again, I don't know anyone who would choose bass as their instument. It's like, most people choose guitar, singer, or drums. No ones first choice is bass.**_


End file.
